Anything For Daddy
by Dexterovna
Summary: Work has been stressful for Liam. Yeah, he loves being head of the marketing department, but coming home to his chef-boyfriend tastes sooo much sweeter. (One Direction Ziam: Zayn/Liam) Smut with fluff. kink!fic(in case you didn't notice) CEO/Chef AU. [For my dear friend Maya.]
1. Chapter 1

**For my lovely friend Maya. 3**

The phone almost broke as he hung it up on the receiver. He sighed and leaned back in his chair. How many more times are they going to call him? It was actually, properly, disrespectful at this point.

Liam brushed his face with a hand before checking his watch. Only an hour before he could call it a day. He was tired of dealing with the higher-ups who thought that he would just magically produce whatever they asked. He was head of the marketing division, not the fucking CEO of the company.

Tapping his desk he scanned the room. The plant given to him by his mum was illuminated by the large windows lining the wall to his right, almost making it look real. A picture of said woman smiled up at him form the edge of his desk. He reached forward and grabbed a pen to write on a sticky-note to call her later. He had bad habit of forgetting to do that during the week. A low mechanical whir reminded him of the air conditioning, incase he couldn't tell by the chill already. He wrote another note to talk to the building repairmen about it. He underlined the word 'again' 3 times.

God he really wanted to be in his flat right now. It was Friday and the temptation to leave early was strong. But then, a blinking light on his desk intercom told him that his assistant, Gregory, was call him.

He pressed the button, "Yeah Greg?"

"You've got a call from Niall."

"Thanks. Put him through."

He picked up the phone, waiting to hear the tell-tale click, and humorously thanked god he didn't actually break the phone five minutes before.

"Hey Niall."

"Woahh Liam! I can't believe you **actually** answered your fuggin phone!"

He chuckled while leaning forward, putting away the pen.

"Yeah, sorry for being busy 'cuz I have like, a job and stuff."

"Oh we are proud!" Nial mocked him with an almost perfect imitation from My Fair Lady. He was in a mood, which meant something was happening.

"Have you been watching movies all day?" He loosened his tie a little, prepping to make an excuse and get off the phone if need be.

"Nope. I've actually been prepping for tomorrow. Its gonna be sick, man." Liam breathed a sigh of relief. Niall was just excited about his bar opening, called 'Lucky's Charms'. Yeah. There was a good long laugh when he first talked about it. And Niall is extremely proud. And they were all of him as well.

"So I'm calling you, Liam James Payne, to remind you that if you are late I will end your life." This time Liam actually laughed out loud.

"And I supposed you gave Zayn the same call?"

"Of course! And he swore that you would be up at least 3 hours before. And then you would be awake at least an hour and a half before." He could practically hear Niall's eyebrow's waggle through the receiver, along with the bustle of honking cars in the background. He groaned inwardly at Zayn's rude joke.

"Well I promise you, Niall James Horan, That I will be there on time." Niall blew a raspberry into the phone, probably alarming the people around him on the sidewalk. Liam took that as an 'Ok'.

"Well if you are done being a five year old, I'm going to finish some work." Ok, that was a lie, but he really, _really_ wanted to go home now.

"Yeah, alright. Don't forget, we're meeting up at Nandos on Sunday." Shit. He **had** forgot.

"Yeah, sure. Bye." Hanging up the phone for the second time in 20 minutes, he made the decision to leave early.

He shuffled the remaining papers on his desk, making sure to pocket the sticky notes along with a note written in stylish script saying 'Pasta. With lots of cheese.' and a heart under it. He grabbed his suitcase, and opened the heavy glass door to his office after turning off the lights. Saying a quick goodbye to Gregory as he passed, he made the mistake of glancing at Jamie's desk on his way out through the main lobby on the ground floor. The stout woman waved him over with a big smile on her face and a loud "Oh !".

He trotted over with a slight smile. was always sweet to everyone in the office, but he just really wanted to go home.

"Yes?"

"Oh ", she repeated, "You have an urgent message." She shuffled through the multiple colored coded notes on her desk untill she found the right one. "It reads: "Need chicken broth. Low Sodium." She showed him the note. "He made sure that I emphasize the low sodium."

And indeed the 'low sodium' bit was underlined. He couldn't help but smile. Always mindful of his kidney, even though the surgery was a year ago and a success.

"Thank you . Have a nice day!" He waved at her still-smiling form and walked out the rotating doors.


	2. Chapter 2

37 mins later found him unlocking the front door to his flat, grocery bag in hand with a carton of chicken broth and a bar of gourmet chocolate. He flung the house key in a ceramic bowl placed on a small table by the door and shut it behind him.

"I'm home!"

He listened for footsteps, but only heard music being blasted from around the foyer. He mused at the idea of what could possibly be happening in the kitchen, as he took of the black coat given to him as an anniversary present and smelled mouthwatering spices wafting to his person.

Liam turned around the wall and saw his very perfect boyfriend dancing to NSYNC's I Want It That Way and a smile split his face. Zayn grabbed the sauce covered spoon and was belting out "I nev-er wan-na hear you say-ee-ee!" and Liam chuckled and put the bag down gently by the fridge. Taking light steps, he snuck up behind Zayn, who had returned the spoon to the pot and was stirring.

"Something smells good." He finally said whilst walking to wrap his arms around Zayn. He could feel the slightly shorter man jump.

"Jesus christ."

"haha sorry." Liam's cheecks bulged as he smiled into Zayn's neck and rested his nose on his shoulder.

"Did you bring the chicken broth?" He feels the question reverberate through his tshirt from the other man rather than hears it. "mmhm" he mumbles into the thin fabric. Annoyingly, he notices that Zayn has not stopped moving his arm. His elbow keeps nudging into Liam's upper arm with every oscillation of the spoon. He wrapped his arms tighter around his waist, scrunching the loose tshirt he was wearing and plastering his chest to his back.

"You're nervous." It wasn't a question. The blasting of NSYNC was a tell tale sign. Liam knew how hard Zayn had been working. The bar would not only be Niall's baby, but Zayn's as well. Zayn would be a part time cook at Lucky's Charms. Yeah, it would be simple bar food, but this would be the first time he's ever cooked for anyone other than friends and family.

The spoon clanked against the side of the pot as a sigh escaped into the kitchen. "I just...don't want to get my hopes up for nothing."

Liam was now rubbing his hand across his chest soothingly. "And I keep thinking if its just a big mistake. Like my mum was right, y'know?" Liam lifted his face and reached around to turn Zayn's to his.

"Hey. You've had this dream for a long time. Yeah, you got an engineering degree. But are you really gonna be happy looking over plans for a bridge? Or looking over recipes?"

A smile graced his face. He was right. Liam placed a kiss on his temple.

"You're going to be amazing." He was released as Liam busied himself with putting away the produce into the respective places.

Zayn couldn't lie, this wasn't the first time he had doubts about his life. One thing he was sure of was meeting Liam. Back then, Liam was working for a different company, pitching ideas to anyone who would listen, which was not a big number. He smiled inwardly at the memory of Liam and him meeting at a conference for those who wanted to start their own business in London. Bumping into each other in lobby and mumbling 'sorry' 'no it was my fault' led to a drink in the hotel bar and, 2 years later, buying an apartment together.

He fell hard and fast for the wide smile and unapologetic laugh. Of course, it was rare that Liam would actually give into a gut-wrenching laugh, but Zayn remembered the first time he heard it.

Someone, Niall probably, suggested they go see the new batman movie and Zayn had said something stupid about the batarangs or something, when Liam let out a delicious mixture of lung splitting guffaws and knee slaps. That dork took his heart whole in 2 seconds.

Breathing out, he set the spoon aside and searched the drawer to his right for a ceramic one. Dipping it in the sauce, he brought it to Liam's lips.

"I think its done."

Silently, Liam engulfed the spoon with his mouth, letting it slide to the corner of his mouth, effectively leaving red sauce in it its wake. He nodded while licking his lips, just missing the spot. Zayn took his thumb and wiped the spot, and instead of rubbing it off on the rag in his other hand, he brought it to his own mouth with a sly sort of smile.

"Yeah. Its done."


End file.
